Uncle Vlad
Uncle Vlad is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, the player is introduced to executions, a type of assassination which displays a cutscene, if the pistol is used. Overview After Niko and his cousin Roman discover that local Russian criminal Vladimir Glebov is sleeping with Roman's girlfriend, Niko pressures Roman into going with him to kill Vlad. Roman believes this is a bad idea, as Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss, may kill Niko and Roman in retaliation. Niko and Roman drive to Comrades Bar. Niko confronts Vlad, who escapes out the back door of the bar and drives away in his Marbelle, leaving Niko to fight his two goons. Niko kills or evades the goons and then gives chase in his own car, eventually cornering Vlad on the eastern shore of the Humboldt River, and shooting him dead at point blank range. Roman flees, eventually hiding in a dumpster on Tulsa St, Broker, thinking that it will be a good hiding spot from Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss. Walkthrough Roman becomes aware that Mallorie has been secretly going on dates with Vlad. Naturally he's upset, and Niko wants to go to the Comrades Bar and deal with him directly. Roman thinks Niko is crazy because he thinks that Vlad's men will get him and Niko into a lot of danger. Go with Roman to look for Vlad at the Comrades Bar. It is a good idea to drive to Roman's cab depot in a fast car when you go to receive this mission, as you will likely need it. Either a very fast car or one with very good handling is recommended for this mission, and for that matter all missions that involve a car chase. Once the cutscene is over, either get into your fast car or the Roman's Taxi which now appears in the garage (and which will serve nicely if you don't have something else). Drive to the Comrades Bar to confront Vlad. Vlad runs out the back door. Take out his goons with a small gun (or push them down to the ground quickly and continue running) then head out the front door; Vlad will drive past as you get in your car so it saves time. Try not to have the shotgun armed while running, as you'll go slower. Vlad had a getaway car stowed around back, and now he takes off. Get into your own car and chase him down. Follow Vlad as he winds through the streets of Hove Beach. Once he gets to the docks, Vlad will crash his car and run away. The chase stops because the river in front of Vlad blocks him from escaping any further. Niko orders Roman to stay. Get your pistol out and confront Vlad Glebov. After the cutscene, you're prompted to execute and kill Vlad. Executions are when you target in-mission characters with a pistol and the reticule flashes red. If you shoot, you will see a bloody death scene. However, you don't have to execute him - you can free-aim and kill him that way. There is a long cutscene where Roman confronts Niko after he kills Vlad. Niko then tells Roman about the war, when one of the men Niko was with betrayed the group 10 years ago. After Niko tells Roman that one of the two men he was with lives in Liberty City, they dump Vlad's body into the river. Deaths *Vladimir Glebov - Killed by Niko Bellic. *Mickey - (Optional) The bartender at Comrades Bar, the game does not prompt the player to kill Mickey, but he can be killed. *Two of Vlad's associates - (Optional) They that attempt to stop Niko at Comrades Bar while Vlad makes an escape. Gallery Uncle Vlad 1.JPG|Niko tells Roman that they are going to pay Vlad a visit. Uncle Vlad 2.JPG|Niko and Roman confront Vlad. Uncle Vlad 1.jpg|Niko confronts Vlad. Uncle Vlad 2.jpg|Niko executes Vlad by shooting him in the eye. Trivia * The player automatically gets a pistol, if they do not already have one, after the cutscene where Vlad is cornered at the river. * If the player obtains a rocket launcher before the mission, they can take out Vlad's car as it flees from behind the bar. The car will fix itself after a few seconds, so the chase sequence continues nonetheless. * During this mission, the interior of Comrade's Bar can be entered, and the bartender, Mickey, can be killed; However, this has no impact on the storyline of the game. Rewards * Completing this mission unlocks the XBox achievement/PS3 trophy Fed the Fish. de:Uncle Vlad es:Uncle Vlad pl:Uncle Vlad Category:Missions in GTA IV